Level 706
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 705 | prevtype = Order | next = 707 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 706 is the eleventh level of Toffee Tower and the 306th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 77 single jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Four-layered icings are hard to destroy. *77 single jellies is a lot to remove in 35 moves, especially with all 6 colours present. *The conveyor belt may help you, though not much usually. *The jellies are worth 77,000 points (77 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 77,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This is a pure-luck stage. You can only hope for cascading to clear the icings for you. *Try to clear the icings on top first, creating passage for candies to fall so as to increase the chance of cascading . *Keep an eye out for special candy opportunities, especially striped and wrapped combos and striped and chocolate combos. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' *' difficulty:' 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 77,000 points (77 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 77,000 points). Hence, an additional 38,000 points for two stars and an additional 103,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The four layer icings are hard to clear with six colours and are positioned as such that they increase the difficulty of creating special candies. *Even after the icings especially the ones at the top are cleared, a good number of jellies have already been cleared, reducing the possibility of huge point cascades. *The need to clear the many single jellies with that limited number of moves may require the creation and usage of special candy combinations which in turn give a good amount of points. *With respect to the three star target score, 35 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet that target score. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Moreover, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. Trivia *This is the highest-numbered level to not contain any double jellies. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Toffee Tower levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars